Another Superpet
by AwakeningEden
Summary: A short AU to the prompt: what if Jaime and Connor saved the Golem? Superbeetle friendship/implied Wonderbeetle.


CI: I had this posted and tumblr and realized it's fanfiction, so why shouldn't I post it here?

"So…I was thinking…" Jaime scratched his head, his eyes glued to the floor. Connor knew what he was going to ask and Jaime had to know the answer would be yes. He had given him permission the last three days in a row to train with Golem outside. Perhaps Jaime was still getting used to the fact that Connor considered him more than a rookie teammate now. Since last week's mission, Connor was now proud to call Jaime his friend.

_"Superboy!" Blue Beetle yelled from up above as they continued to communicate with the crystal creature. "I think - I think I know how to save it!"_

_Superboy quirked an eyebrow as the giant animated rock-tree creature wailed into the night. Blue Beetle's AI had said it was pain. That its hysteria and untempered thrashes was a product of it._

_Superboy understood. He understood all too well. Being awoken after a long sleep, not knowing who your friends were, where you were, what you were doing…if they could save something from that kind of traumatic fate, Connor was all aboard._

_"All right! Get it done!" Superboy turned his attention to the creature. "We're going to help you return to a place where you won't feel pain! We're going to help you!"_

And through extensive supersonic waves, the creature was able to subdue its pain long enough to return to the The Team's base. Superboy aptly named the creature Golem and told him he could wander wherever he felt no pain. The Golem most often sought solace in the forest down by the mountain but would venture towards the beach from time to time and sit in the water. Both Dr. Strange and Captain Atom were currently looking to find a cure so the pain would vanish completely and the Golem wouldn't feel like "destroying" itself anymore.

Needless to say, Blue Beetle adored Golem. He was the only one that could truly communicate to Golem. Which made Jaime feel special, a unique asset to the team. Connor may have doubted him before but he would certainly not doubt him again.

"…could I, you know…" Jaime still tried to ask Connor permission. Golem was registered under Connor's care by official Justice League paperwork so anything that happened to Golem Connor would be responsible for. However, after Connor saw the way Jaime acted around Golem, genuinely concerned in his well-being and valuing his friendship, he was ready to tell Jaime the good news.

"Yes Jaime, you can play with Golem," Connor chuckled as Jaime's ears tinged pink.

"I'm not going to playing with him - I'm going to -" but Jaime was cut off by Connor's arm taking him by the shoulder.

"And I was thinking, since you seem to love him so much _and_ so you can stop asking for my permission every six hours, I'm going to sign some paperwork that will give you co-ownership of Golem."

Connor almost laughed at the ridiculous smile that spread across Jaime's face, his eyes widening like saucers.

_"Gracias, hombre!"_ he squeezed Connor against him in a tight embrace, his laugh ringing in Connor's ears. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Well, you better help me take good care of him," Connor grinned as he pulled away from Jaime. "Um…_ese, _was it?"

"Yep, that's it!" Jaime exclaimed. However, his expression quickly soured and his eyes shifted to the left. "No, this does not mean we're his parents. He's like our pet! Yes, I still like Cassie more - "

"Oh, so you like Cassie?" Connor asked as he walked towards the exit to seek Golem's whereabouts. "I thought so."

Jaime paled and scrambled after Connor. "Please don't tell her."

"Oh no, I won't. But I might have to invite her on a few of our play dates with Golem."

"We are not playing with Golem. We are training! And no, you stupid parasite, we are not going on dates!"

The rest of the day was spent meditating with Golem amongst what he called his "brethren trees." Jaime struggled a little bit, with the AI pestering him about his "weak" emotions concerning the demigoddess while Connor was much more in-tune with the silence of the forest.

So in-tune in fact that he didn't realize Golem started up a fight with Wolf after his furry friend peed on said brethren.

"I told you not to bring him!"

"What? They usually get along just fine!"

"Well, obviously not if Wolf is just going to play fire hydrant with his friends."

"You know what? I want to meditate some more, you take care of this."

"Me? Wolf is not my - "

"Oh, hey Cassie? Can you come down to the forest for a sec? Jaime needs to – "

"WOLF! GOLEM! _Ven aca!_"


End file.
